Desaparecido
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Taewoo lleva varias horas desaparecido, nadie tiene ni siquiera una pista de dónde podría estar y Lili no duda un segundo en salir a buscarle.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas otra vez! Hoy vengo también con un Taeli dedicado a Rach, que también me ha elegido el tema (espero haberlo plasmado bien, ay). Lo cierto es que no sé si hacerlo two-shoot, así que depende de lo que me digáis lo haré o no.**

 **Como siempre, Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, sino que es de Kusanagi. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a Taewoo? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco horas, quizás? El joven general había desaparecido hacía ya bastante y algunos, como la joven que no reconocería que lo estaba, estaban preocupados por él. ¿Qué le costaba decir a dónde iba o algo, en general? No; el muy idiota había soltado su naginata al final del entrenamiento, no de muy buen humor precisamente, y se había marchado.

Eso había ocurrido cuando el sol estaba empezando a caer. En ese momento, ya era entrada la noche y la hora de la cena había pasado hacía ya bastante rato. Nadie sabía dónde estaba el general y Mundok se empeñaba en decirles a todos que no se preocupaban, que ya volvería. Sin embargo, la joven empezaba a sospechar que hasta el anciano había comenzado a preocuparse.

Por ello, no dudó un segundo cuando salió de la mansión a más de media noche a buscarle. Le encontraría, le devolvería a la mansión arrastrándole de la oreja si hacía falta y le echaría la bronca de su vida. Se le iban a quitar las ganas de desaparecer para los próximos veinte años. En la ciudad ya no había demasiado movimiento y resultaba difícil ver debido a la escasa iluminación, pero eso no detuvo a Lili. Pasó por la entrada a la ciudad, ya que como Handae estaba de guardián de la puerta esa noche, quizás estuviera allí. Sin embargo, no fue tal como esperaba. El rubio le dijo que no lo había visto, pero que si lo veía pasar lo mandaría a la mansión de inmediata. También intentó tranquilizarla y decirle que volviese, pero ella agradeció e ignoró sus palabras, emprendiendo de nuevo la búsqueda.

Siguió su ruta, la cual incluía cualquier lugar de la ciudad, el río, la parte alta de éste y cualquier lugar, por estúpido que le pareciese, pero no obtuvo ni una pista. Finalmente, acabó en el último lugar en el que había visto al joven, ya sin apenas esperanzas. Se estaba empezando a poner bastante nerviosa y su desesperación aumentaba por momentos. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Se habría caído y habría perdido el conocimiento? Ideas escamosas se agolparon en su mente en tan solo un instante y no era capaz de deshacerse de ellas.

Iba a darse la vuelta y a emprender la vuelta a la mansión por si por un casual él había vuelto, pero escuchó un ruido. Un escalofrió la recorrió, pero no llegó a asustarse, al menos no del todo. El ruido se asemejaba a algo así como un llanto o un lamento. Así que, con la posibilidad de encontrarse a un espíritu en pena, Lili se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, preparada para salir corriendo en dirección contraria y sin detenerse si era necesario.

Sin embargo, y ante su completa sorpresa, lo vio. Al fin encontró a Taewoo, sentado en el suelo detrás de varios arbustos y maleza que no desgarraron la tela de su vestido casi de milagro.

—¡Taewoo! —Gritó ella, con los brazos colocados sobre su cintura. Ese grito sobresaltó en gran medida al contrario, el cual se giró hacia ella y rápidamente volvió a darle la espalda. No había sido más que un segundo y con apenas luz, pero le había parecido ver que tenía los ojos llorosos. Además, eso cuadraba con los lamentos que había escuchado, así que avanzó hacia él y se puso a su lado.— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que están todos?

—Vete. —Fue lo único que respondió él, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos para evitar que ella le viese el rostro.

—¡Ni de broma! ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándote? ¡He recorrido toda Fuuga y me duelen incluso los pies! ¡No pienso irme de aquí sin ti, así que por mí como si te tengo que llevar literalmente de las orejas!

—¡Lili, vete!

Aquella fue la primera vez que Taewoo perdió la paciencia y le gritó a Lili; hecho que no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los dos. Ninguno sabía a quién le había dolido más de los dos aquella voz. Ambos se quedaron observándose a los ojos. Los de él, mostrando sus lágrimas y el arrepentimiento por haberle gritado, y los de ella la confusión, y sobre todo la preocupación que llevaba varias horas sintiendo y que se había acentuado en ese mismo instante.

—Lo siento m...

—Sh, calla.

La joven no dejó hablar al general, aunque éste intentó terminar al menos la frase, pero no le fue posible. Lili se arrodilló a su lado, y con un rápido movimiento que dejó incrédulo al joven, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le obligó a que apoyase la cabeza contra su hombro. Su abrazo era firme, pero Taewoo percibía una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. Tras unos instantes dudando, finalmente él pasó los brazos por la espalda ajena y se abrazó a ella. No pudo evitar el repentino llanto silencioso que llegó después de eso, pero ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. Dejó que llorase sobre su hombro y en ningún momento rompió el abrazo, sino que incluso lo afianzó un poco más.

Cuando al fin Taewoo dejó de llorar, Lili se separó un poco y le dio un golpe con el puño en la cabeza, bastante más suave de lo que él había esperado al ver su mano. Más bien había sido como un pequeño toque cariñoso que inundó aún más de calidez su corazón, si es que eso era posible.

—No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado pero... Seguro que es algo que no merece tus lágrimas. Sea lo que sea.

Tras esas palabras, hubo otro momento de silencio en el que la joven desvió la mirada, aparentemente avergonzada por lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, el joven esbozó al fin una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeña, pero sincera.

—¿Estabas preocupada?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Respondió, levantándose con rapidez y pisándose el vestido en el proceso, por lo que se tuvo que apoyar en el hombro ajeno.— ¡Eso sólo que no aguantaba a la gente que tenías preocupada y preferí salir a buscarte!

—Seguro que fue eso...

Taewoo al fin se levantó y quedó frente a frente con la muchacha, dedicándole esa sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Ella se cruzó de brazos y se giró, quedando de costado hacia él mientras le miraba de reojo.

—Claro que lo fue. Y para que te quede claro; no te estaba animando ni nada, es solo que detesto a la gente llorar, no solo a ti. Así que ahora, volvamos a casa.

—¡Yo no estaba llorando!

—¡Vamos ya si no quieres que te haga llorar de verdad!

El general soltó un gruñido por esa amenaza y comenzó a caminar de forma rápida hacia la mansión, dejando atrás a la joven. Debido a la maleza y a lo largo que era su vestido, le costó salir de aquél lugar y estuvo soltando maldiciones, dedicadas tanto a la maleza como al general, mientras conseguía desengancharse del todo.

—¡Pero espérame! —Gritó, mientras intentaba darle alcance.

—Shh, hay gente durmiendo. —Dijo, llevándose un dedo a los labios para mandarla a callar.— Además, no quiero que me hagas llorar. Con lo violenta que eres, seguro que lo haces dándome una paliza o algo así.

—¡La paliza te la voy a dar como no me esperes!

—Pero aclárate con lo que dices. —Se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba caminando, solo para hacerla rabiar y por ello, no vio la piedra que había en el suelo y con la que se tropezó, haciendo que casi cayese al suelo si no hubiese sido porque Lili le alcanzó en el momento justo y lo sujetó por los brazos.

—Oh, vamos. No sabía que fueras tan desastre. ¿Era eso por lo que llorabas?

Él soltó un bufido, como si de un animal se tratase y se dio la vuelta para al fin caminar los dos juntos.

—No, lloraba por ti. —Respondió, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. La próxima vez va a ir a buscarte quien yo te diga.

En realidad Lili no supo si aquello iba en serio o no, pero su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su cuerpo igualmente. Tras eso, caminaron en completo silencio hacia la mansión, la cuál tenía varias luces encendidas pese a lo tarde que era. Por ello, no fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Mundok esperando en el recibidor con evidente enfado.

—Yo... Eh... ¡Buenas noches! —Sabía que aquello no iba con ello, pero por si acaso prefería huir y dejar a Taewoo a su suerte, después de todo, él se lo había buscado.

—¡Eh, espera! ¡No me dejes aquí solo!

Por desgracia, Lili ya había desaparecido por el pasillo y Mundok se había levantado en el suelo. El joven general sospechaba que eso no tendría un buen final para él y se preparó para lo que tuviese que venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba claro que Taewoo no había empezado ese día precisamente con buen pie. Apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche puesto que un millón de cuestiones se agolpaban en su mente y parecían tener el objetivo de hacer que su cabeza explotara. Para colmo, se había quedado dormido y poco le faltó para llegar tarde a una reunión bastante importante con distintos mercaderes, a la que tuvo que ir sin desayunar; y teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior apenas había cenado por sentirse indispuesto, apenas si le quedaban fuerzas.

Por suerte, el día parecía que iba a comenzar a mejorar. Cuando volvió a la mansión después de la reunión, descubrió que Taeyeon le había guardado su parte del desayuno y lo había mantenido caliente hasta que él volviese. Mientras desayunaba, había visto pasar a Lili por el pasillo de bastante buen humor, luciendo una sonrisa que hizo que su pecho se llenara de una cálida sensación e incluso, al darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, se sentó a su lado para charlar largo y tendido, los dos solos.

Su relación con Lili era algo peculiar; se llevaban bien, se preocupaban el uno por el otro pero la joven parecía insistir en disimular esa simpatía que ambos se tenían tras un muro de indiferencia y comentarios sarcásticos, y a él le encantaba molestarle por ello. Por eso mismo, era rara la ocasión en la que se sentaban los dos solos a charlar de todo y de nada a la vez, pero tenía que admitir que no cambiaría esas escasas situaciones por nada del mundo. Le encantaba contemplar todas y cada una de las reacciones y emociones que transmitía la muchacha dependiendo de lo que le contaba; la forma en la que sus ojos se achinaban cuando trataba de elaborar una teoría, la suave manera en la que su nariz se fruncía cuando hablaba de algo que le indignaba o no le agradaba demasiado... Y así podría seguir durante un día entero.

Finalmente ella tuvo que marcharse y el general se quedó solo de nuevo. Decidió que sería un buen momento para actualizar algo de papeleo y comprobar varios negocios de la tribu. Fue hacia su oficina y una vez allí seleccionó los documentos necesarios para empezar con su tarea. Por desgracia, se vio incapaz de hacer nada. Nuevamente, aquellos pensamientos que no le habían dejado dormir durante varias noches, y que le atormentaban cuando conseguía quedar dormido tras muchos esfuerzos, aparecieron de nuevo en su mente.

"¿Y si no soy un buen general?" "¿No estaría la tribu mejor sin mí?" "No valgo para esto, debería dejarlo..." Aquellos eran varios de todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Pero, el peor de todos era "¿y si no soy suficiente?"

"¿Y si no soy suficiente para la tribu?"

"¿Y si no soy suficiente para protegerlos?"

"¿Y si no soy suficiente... Para ella?"

"Ella". Se repetía Taewoo una y otra vez. "Es solo una amiga, una conocida. Os lleváis bien, no hay nada más". Pero otra voz dentro de él no parecía opinar lo mismo.

"Sabes que alguien como tú jamás podría estar con alguien como ella".

"Ella es alguien fuerte y con carácter, y tú un sustituto conformista" decía otra.

"Gandul"

"Inútil"

"¡Ella encontrará al alguien mejor y lo hará pronto mientras que tú quedarás relegado a la nada!"

–¡Suficiente! –El general dio un golpe sobre su mesa y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba. Su respiración estaba muy lejos de ser tranquila; su pecho subía y bajaba casi desbocado y por su sienes sentía varias gotas de sudor resbalando sin control por su piel. Se las secó con el dorso de la mano y después hundió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmarse. Debía controlar aquellos pensamientos o se acabaría volviendo loco.

Necesitó un buen rato para conseguir tranquilizarse del todo, pero después de eso todo pareció ir bien. Pudo comer con tranquilidad, paseó por Fuuga junto a Taeyeon y se detuvo a charlar con varios conocidos. Ni rastro de aquellos pensamientos tan perturbadores.

Y así habría deseado él que continuara.

Ya entrada la tarde, durante el entrenamiento que solía hacer junto a varios amigos y compañeros, todo se torció de forma horrible pese a que en un primer momento, pensó que todo iría bien. Su estado físico no parecía malo y además, Lili había ido a observarles junto con Taeyeon y Tetora, aunque sospechaba que los dos últimos la habían llevado casi a rastras.

Por desgracia, todo fue mal desde el instante en el que cogió su naginata. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban y de que le costaba mucho esfuerzo sostenerla como era debido. Aún así, no dijo nada y se dispuso a entrenar normalmente. Por desgracia, cada vez iba a peor y todos a su alrededor comenzaban a notarlo. Consiguió aguantar hasta el último momento, pero de forma ridícula y desesperada a su parecer. Todos aquellos pensamientos habían vuelto a asaltarle sin apenas haberse dado cuenta y él se había dejado vencer por ellos.

Estaba agotado, molesto y alterado, muy alterado. Sus manos temblaban cada vez más y su respiración de nuevo se estaba descontrolando. Dejó caer su naginata al suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado y se marchó de allí, sin correr pero a un paso bastante acelerado. Escuchó a su espalda que sus amigos le llamaban, pero hizo caso omiso a todos y cada uno de ellos y se marchó, huyendo lejos de allí. Lejos de la gente, de la ciudad y si hubiese podido, de sus propios pensamientos, pero estos no parecían querer desaparecer.

Así fue como, finalmente, se hizo de noche mientras él caminaba. Caminar le ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco y el sonido del cauce del río conseguía tranquilizarle. Por desgracia, aún no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones como para volver y tampoco quería hacerlo. No sabía cómo se enfrentaría a todas las críticas o gritos que recibiría, sobre todo por parte de Lili y de Mundok. Rayos, ojalá fuera más fuerte. Ojalá pudiera ser un líder digno que no se dejara manipular por sus más oscuros pensamientos. Ojalá pudiese decirle a ella lo que comenzaba a reconocer que sentía.

Y sin darse cuenta, así fue como llegó hasta el arbusto en el que la joven de la tribu del Agua, le encontró. Nunca imaginó que sería precisamente ella la que fuese a buscarle y le encontrase, ni siquiera la que le consolase. Y mucho menos, esperaba haberle gritado de esa manera. Apenas había alzado la voz y ya se odiaba a sí mismo. No podría perdonarse nunca el haberle hablado así, pero ella pareció querer pasarlo por alto. Parecía que realmente lo único que quería llevarle de vuelta a casa y conseguir tranquilizarle. Y, efectivamente, eso fue lo que consiguió. Gracias a ella pudo volver a la mansión sintiéndose más seguro y tranquilo, recuperando así su aplomo habitual. Le debía mucho y no sabía como agradecérselo... Aunque en el momento en el que huyó y le dejó solo con Mundok quisiera matarla.


End file.
